CUFF(ED)
by darkdragonpulse19
Summary: Kevin Barr is only a police officer working like any other, but what happens when a bank robbery takes place and he finds one of the hostages truly breath taking? Will he be able to keep his mind on his work or will he hurt a true diamond in the bank vault? Yaoi, KevEdd shipping, read before you review and love KevEdd,
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

* * *

Why did this happen to him?! All he did was go the bank to pull out money to buy his son a present for his seventh birthday! Was it bad enough that he got a flat on the way, two people cut him off and that the teller was a new guy who knew nothing about the bank other than it having cameras everywhere?! No, it had to get worse when the tall man behind him grabbed him in a head lock and screamed...

Robber: _Everybody down this is a robbery!_

Everybody screamed as he fired his gun towards the ceiling watching as debris fell on Edd and the robber. Everybody in the vicinity hit the floor as he fired more rounds into the ceiling cracking it. "Why couldn't he be a nice man with a good heart?" Thought the surgeon as he winced in pain from the head lock.

Robber: Get from behind the counter...ALL OF YOU!

He screamed into Edd's ear as he waved the gun towards the tellers behind the counter. The did as he said with out hesitance and gathered where everybody else was near the bathrooms, away from the doors and windows.

Robber: You...

Edd turned his head slightly, well as far as he could turn it to face his masked villain.

Edd: Yes...?

Robber: Grab this bag and go get the money from behind the bank.

The robber fumbled in his pockets for the bag. Once he retrieved it he gave it to Edd and shoved him off in the direction of the money behind the desk. Edd nearly fell to the floor, as he stood straight he was met with the barrel of the robbers gun. He's never been in such a situation like this, his body was looking for the right thing to do but his mind was trapped in fear of foreshadowed death.

The robber stared at him through the eye holes in his black ski mask; one blazing red eye and a vibrant hazel.

Robber: Don't think about even trying to call anybody or I'll shoot you.

Edd just nodded and went behind the desk as he took money out of the small unlocked boxes under the counter. " Just do as he says and he night not kill you...oh who am I kidding, there's a probability that he might just kill me after all this is done, what am I to do?!" The poor doctor, only out for what should've been 10-15 minutes turned into a full blown bank robbery. Where was a cop when you need one.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

* * *

Rolf: Kevin?!

The police officer from...someplace the government doesn't even know about, called upon his partner as grabbed his hat and gun. Kevin was under his desk trying to grab his spoon, the man could not be happy until he got that spoon! He had a strawberry and walnut yogurt on his desk calling his name!

Rolf saw was wondering what was taking long and why his partner didn't answer. He walked over to his desk looking behind it to see the backside of his partner under the desk grasping at air trying to get a spoon.

Rolf: Forget the damn spoon, we have to go, bank is being robbed.

Kevin: Right when I have my afternoon yogurt?!

Rolf stared at the man with a dumbfounded look as Kevin resurfaced with the dirty silverware.

Rolf: Really? You're more worried for sugary dairy when innocent people are held in captive?

Kevin: It's"held captive" Rolf.

Rolf: Wrong difference.

Kevin: Yea, you are...alright.

Admitting defeat, Kevin drank the rest of his yogurt and then threw it in the trash by the door. He grabbed his things and ran out with his partner to the patrol car. Sounding the sirens the sped through the streets angering and scaring people.

Kevin: Do they know what the guy looks like?

Rolf: We think it's the same guy from last month.

Kevin: Can't be, do you really think that it's Masky?

Rolf: They think so, lady called saying man in black mask with different coloured eyes had captive at gun point.

Kevin: Seriously, who would've thought to dress up as a creepypasta character, and poorly at that.

Rolf: Roots me.

Kevin: It's"beats" dude.

Rolf: That's what I said duck.

Kevin face palmed at his foreign friends lack of slang vocabulary. Ever since they were kids he could never get it right, even with all the online tutorials and books, he was a lost cause.

Rounding the corner the skidded to a stop in front of the bank where other cops met them at. They set up base across the street at a pizza place, which Kevin wasn't complaining about at all; FREE PIZZA! Kevin had two slices as he worked to get a phone line connected and tapped into the bank.

Rolf: This son of a Shepard will not have you stuffing face full of pizza during robbery!

Rolf snatched the pulled pork and red pepper pizza from Kevin's hands and ate it walking away. Kevin frowned at the loss of his pizza but proceeded to tap into the banks phone line. Five minutes later he was successful tapping into the phon line but pouting at the lack of food being brought his way. "Rolf, you had to tell the owner and the staff not to get me any food during this stupid steak out, damn you." Kevin glared green daggers at his friends back as he now sat at a booth with only a glass of soda.

Girl: Would you like another one sir?

He snapped his head up to the waitress that approached him. Almond shaped brown eyes surrounded by a slightly tanned skin and makeup. What stood out about her was the pick lip gloss and her long blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a scrunchy the same color as her lips. The girl was a knock out and it was probably her doing that brought in customers, he wouldn't blame them because he would be one of them if he ever had heard if this place or her.

Kevin: Yes please...

He looked at her name tag which was on her hip, pinned to her apron. Her manager must've asked her to do that because of all the perverts who would think twice about staring at her chest.

Kevin: Nazz.

Nazz: Cool, I'll be back in a jiff.

She took the cup and sauntered away with it. Kevin sat staring at the window seeing the people being blocked and his fellow officers walking back and forth. Talking to Nazz reminded him that he wanted a girl like her in his life. Pretty, polite, attentive and she good in bed, most of all he wanted a phenomenal cook since he couldn't cook to save his life and nearly burned himself several times doing so. But, just having someone else in his house would make it a home...for once.

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

He shot up from his seat hearing the gin shots and hurried with his gun towards the door. He ran out holding his gun down and kneeling behind a cop cat with Rolf.

Kevin: What the fuck just happened?!

Rolf: We tried reasoning with him from glass doors but he got angry and started shooting at the ceiling.

Kevin: Damn, did he have any hostages?

Rolf: Cameras were cut so we couldn't tap in those but he had a man with him as fired shots.

Kevin: I hate today.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

* * *

I hate today. Granted it's a glorious day because it's Jim's birthday and the day I adopted him but I can't give him the best day ever if I'm being held hostage by some low life scum who decided today to rob a bank! The robber held my waist as we sat on the white couch in the waiting area that we moved in front of the glass doors to see the cops across the street.

Finding out only minutes later after the polices failed attempt at releasing a hostage, and getting him to surrender, did I find out that the masked man next to me is the infamous Masky.

I heard about him from the news recently; robbing banks, art museums and gated communities. He always used blue and black spray paint to mark his territories making spraying a picture of a creepypasta teenager with blue mask and black soulless eyes, sadly to say he couldn't get the outfit right

Masky: Are they really going to bring snippets in thus early?

I glanced over at him seeing his confidence rise at the sheer ignorance of the police. He's cocky for a man who robbed a place with heavy foot squeezed my side and pointed the gun at my head.

Masky: Stand.

I did as told and stood from the white couch. Was he going to use me as a human shield?! No!

He shoved me to the side a little and I heard him shift behind me.

Masky: Sit.

"Sit"? I turn slightly to see that his legs were spread apart further than they were before and he was sitting up more comfortably. His free hand patter his lap and all that I felt was disgust.

Masky: Sit or I shoot you.

I faced the doors again and sat on his lap slowly. Deeming my move were at a snails pace, he grabbed my hip with his free hand and slammed me down on to his lap. The same hand kept me in place with a gentle touch that felt eerie.

Eddy: Can I ask a favor?

He pointed the gun at the base of my back and leaned in on me. His chin settled in the crook of my neck as he pressed his cheek to my neck.

Masky: What?

Edd: Could I call my son? It's his birthday today and I was trying to buy him the water gun he wanted...

Masky kept silent for a moment and than he let out a breath.

Masky: Who am I to deny a loving father from hearing the voice if his only son? Go ahead...

I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed my mother's house. Two rings later I was met with a very angry tone from the woman that gave me life.

 _Mother: Eddward, it is your sons birthday today and you're lollygagging about getting the money for his present..._

Edd: Mother, hows not the time to-

 _Mother: When will be the time mister?! Your son is out in the yard playing with his friends waiting on his father to return home-_

Edd: I kno mother but I am stuck here at the bank...

 _Mother: Oh? I'd that was it than why didn't you say so sooner?_

Edd: Because you proceeded to rant about my absence and also there is a gun pointed to my lower back.

 _Mother: What?! Oh my lord, are you alright?!_

Edd: Yes mother I am fine, can you get Jim and put him on the phone please?

 _Mother: Sure hold on._

As mother went to go get Jim I felt Masky rub my sides and hum into my neck. Please let the police come in a and save me from him and this nightmare!

 _Jim: Hello?_

Edd: Son!

 _Jim: Hi dad, what're you doing? Did you get distracted by the cleaning supplies next to the ice cream shop again?_

I laughed a little. I had a habit of cleaning everything and I frequented the cleaning supply store next to the ice cream shop to purchase them.

Edd: No son, I'm at the bank.

 _Jim: Why are you there?_

Edd: Your uncle Eddy asked to borrow money to go on vacation again.

 _Jim: He goes on a lot of vacations._

Edd: Yea he does...I'll be a while before i get back so have fun for me ok?

 _Jim: Sure thing dad!_

I heard him give the phone back to my mother.

 _Mother: I won't say a word about what happened._

Edd: Thank you mother.

She hung up saying her goodbyes and I looked at my phone as the screen went dark. I don't know if that was the last call to them or that was the last time I heard my mother and sons voice...

Masky: Give me the phone.

Masky demanded my phone for some reason. I gave it to him and his body lunged forward with mine so now we were standing. His free hand went around my neck and we went to the door.

Masky: Open the doors.

I opened the glass doors and out of nowhere I seen a hand lunge from the side of my face and my phone go flying out towards the gathering cops. My eyes went wide at the hundred and twenty dolls phone hitting the street.

Masky: I want one cop in fifteen minutes to come in without a gun, taser, vest or walkie...just a pair of handcuffs.

He jerked back nearly choking me as the doors slowly closed shut. I saw a cop with a ginger buzz cut run out and grab my phone. I saw him stand there looking at my phone and then right at me with worry and concern. The man was stunning to say the least and his gaze was strong.

We sat back on the couch and watched as the ginger cop went back to his fellow officers. More than likely they were looking through it to see if I made any calls or sent any texts, one of which I did. Hopefully this will end very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

* * *

Rolf: Masky let a hostage call out to family?!

Obviously Rolf was completely vexed by the criminals actions, and I agree. What criminal do you know allows any hostage to call a family member or significant other? None! Something's off about Masky and he seems really attached to that hostage.

Kevin: He had the guy sitting on his lap for five minutes and then got up to throw the phone at us, so much for throwing books.

Rolf: Rivera, contact police chief Goldberg and get him here now!

Rolf barked orders as he felt that things were getting serious. I sat back in my seat and saw my drink sitting on a coaster. I smiled seeing the blonde waitress serve others in the back. She's good people. But looking at an innocent soul like her made me turn my attention back to the bank and that guy with the sock hat...who walks out of the house with a sock on their head?! But regardless of that, he seemed so gentle and fragile and scared for his life. I took the phone Masky threw out and woke it up. I was met with a lock screen selfie of the hostage himself and what I guess to be his son. They were all smiles and while the hostage had a gap in his front teeth, the kid had missing teeth in the front as well making him look just like his father. His father has such a feminine look about him and his eyes were just alluring...What the hell am I thinking?! Bypassing that thought, I opened the phone.

I looked at outgoing calls and saw one made to " **Mother** " and the last text was sent to a friend named **_Eddy_**. I looked at the text and read it.

 ** _-Eddy-_**

 ** _I'm going to be late to the party, my boss called me in last minute to ship off a porcelain doll for his daughter. The thing is totally creepy, I should be there around three if things go right...make it three-thirty. TTFN._**

For some reason this guy Eddy has a smug persons about him, and I haven't even met the guy. Whatever it was, there was a party that he wanted to go to but work caught up instead. Looking around the restaurant I looked at the clock above the bar and saw that it was almost three-thirty. I need to find out who this eddy is and where the hostages home is at so I can meet up with him.

Rolf: What did you find on mobile device?

Kevin: That the hostage is a father, possibly, and that the call made was to his mother and a text was sent a hour earlier before the bank was robbed.

Rolf: What did message say?

Kevin: A friend of the hostage was trying to make it to a party but was called into work at the last minute. He said he would drop by around three-thirty if the job took long.

Rolf: Hmm, well go through phone to see who and where hostage lives. I want the text sender here.

Kevin: On it.

Rolf walked away to order others around as he waited still for our chief, Officer Goldberg, to get his chartreuse green died hair down here. I've been friends with him for a while and we both had the same idea of becoming a cop when we graduated from college.

That's how we established our friendship. One day some kid was picking on the both of us as his personal past time, at that point we knew nothing of the other. But when we sat next to each other in the auditorium one day the brute if a kid smashed both our heads together. I looked at Nat and he looked at me and smiled, long story shirt we became the dynamic duo who took down the three year returning bully.

Going back to the phone I snoop through it and go on Facebook. Looking through his friend list I find out that he's friend with an Eddy Hornthrope. Looking at the contact information i wrote it down and compared it to the one on the phone. Good, its the same person. Going back through Facebook I find out that our hostage is a doctor at the California Medical center. Using Google, I look further into him finding he's the nerd on TV that everybody has been talking about for the last week. He's a neuro surgeon at the hospital but I training himself to do other fields while still doing neurology. Wow, major dork but I give him props for going above and beyond.

Searching more I saw that we had the same personal interest's and that he's been single after adopting his son Jim, whose birthday is today and that party that was mentioned earlier must be for the kid. I pick up my phone and dial Eddy's number and head to the bathroom. After three rings he picked up.

 _Eddy: If this is a telemarketer than call back on Sunday, I'm working overtime right now._

Liar, you can practically hear the kids screaming in the background.

Kevin: I'm not a telemarketer sir.

 _Eddy: Oh...ok whaddya want?_

If only I could reach through this phone and strangle him...

Kevin: My name is Officer Barr.

 _Eddy: Ok._

Kevin: I understand that you're friends with a Dr. Eddward Vincent from the California Medical Center, correct.

 _Eddy: Yea I am, are you trying to hook him up with your sister? Because that's were I draw the line!_

Kevin: No not at all!

This guy...

Kevin: I have some bad news for you.

 _Eddy: What is it._

Kevin: There's a bank robbery in progress on Harper and Torque, and sadly your friend is a hostage of the criminal Masky.

I heard him gasp and tell the kids that he was going inside. Shortly after heading inside I heard a female voice and she went with him where the room was dead silent and the laughter if children was drowned out by more walls.

 _Eddy: You're on speaker and I have Double Dee's mom with me._

Kevin: Double Dee?

 _Mother: Oh, Eddy and some of my Eddward's other friends call him that._

 _Eddy: There were three of us, me, Ed and then Double Dee. We call him that because his full name has two Dee's in it._

Kevin: That's interesting.

It really was, I would've never thought that.

Kevin: I'm sorry to say but your friend is in a hostage situation at the Wells Fargo bank on Harper and Torque.

I heard him go silent and I already assumed that the mother knew because her tone was already sad and depressed.

 _Eddy: What the hell are you doing talking to me than?! Go get him! Do your job!_

This guy...

Kevin: We're doing everything that we can to get him back.

 _Eddy: I'm coming down there!_

Kevin: Mr. Hornthrope, I rather you didn't, I wouldn't want you to become a casualty in this.

 _Eddy: Fine. But there better not be a hair missing from under that stupid sock cap of his or it's your hide._

 _Mother: What he meant to say was please, bring him back to us safely._

Kevin: I promise I will ma'am, I wont let anything hurt him.

I hung up the phone and walked out of the bathroom. To my surprise the restaurant was flooded with people and several officers. I walked outside seeing the nothing had changed in the bank; me. Vincent was still sitting in Masky's lap and the poor man look petrified. I scanned the area and thankfully found Rolf talking with Nat.

Kevin: Nat! Rolf!

They heard me yell as I ran over to them. Nat was sporting his usual blue commissioner suit that fit to thin body, something I would never be able to pull off because of the muscles I've developed over the years of training.

Kevin: When did you get here?

Nat: I got here just as the other hostages were filing out of the bank.

Rolf: It was about nineteen others in bank, and thats including workers.

Kevin: Typical, let the others go but not the one closest two you.

I felt my blood boil at the audacity of our criminal. Looking back over at the bank I saw Masky getting a little too friendly with Dr. Vincent. In a way all around the two was nothing but red to me. That damn idiots hand around a weak dork like him, I would love to take off that mask and beat his fave in.

Nat: Dude, are you alright?

I look back at Nat and Rolf who were afraid to approach me.

Kevin: I'm fine.

Rolf: Rolf has not seen you like that since break up with Molly.

Kevin: How do you break up with someone claiming they cheated and you even had a lie detector prove you wrong?!

Rolf: Exactly.

Nat: Don't tell me you're getting attached to the hostage?

I really want to say no but I think I am. For a cop this can be a good thing or a bad thing, and most times it's bad.

Kevin: Going through his phone was one way to gather info and to also get to know him as well.

Nat: Aww man, Kev, please don't do anything stupid.

Kevin: I'm not.

Rolf: I think we can make deal with Masky.

We both look at him wondering how?

Rolf: You think they are hungry for pizza?


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

* * *

Masky is such a feely guy. After a while I got uncomfortable sitting in his lap so he had me sit between his legs while still on the couch facing the walls were the other hostages were. I wish, in a way, that somebody else was in my place and I was in theirs. Though I would never wish that upon someone but this is a nightmare. Looking over at the clock I noticed I've that it was 4:04 P.M. I missed two hours of my sons birthday and its all thanks to criminal delinquent!

Masky: How old is your son?

I turn my head slightly to look up at him. Seeing as he was even taller than me when sitting down so my eyes I'm immediately met with his chin. I looked up and saw his eyes still fixated on the glass doors watching the cops outside.

Edd: He just turned seven today.

Masky: Really?

Edd: Yes.

Masky: What were you doing down here instead if being home with him having the time if your lives?

Edd: I wanted to surprise him with a gift...

For three years, Jim had been eyeing this dirt bike on the store shelves. After researching the manufacturers and the industry, the bike was safe in my eyes. I told my mother that I was leaving to pull the money out and by the bike today, lying to him that I was going to get his uncle Eddy.

Edd: He put notes on everything in the house, he even went as far as making a giant poster to hand in my room.

Masky: Persistent kid, where's him mother?

Edd: I haven't the slightest. He's adopted.

Masky: I know how that feels.

Edd: The infamous criminal Masky was adopted?

Masky: Yea, believe it or not, but I was a rich kid and after my mother found out that my dad cheated on her she left me with him.

Eds: That's terrible..

Masky: I was fine. Other than the fact that I was calling this strange woman "mommy" for six years, I had no qualms about knowing that I wasn't really hers...it was everything after that.

Masky and I had gotten into a deep conversation about himself, something the police didn't even know. His real name was Stephen Xiao and being a criminal wasn't his first career choice. He wanted to be a pianist and play cover song from popular games and hit TV shows. He also dabbled in cooking and by my knowledge he wasn't great at it. He in turn had a wife years ago who he loves dearly, however it turns out that she was the daughter of the woman that had lived and cherished him for six years.

After knowing this, he met with his fake mother and the meeting wasn't well. She threw herself into a fit of rage and framed him for stealing her money and her twenty million dollar ring given to her by his biological father. There was no proof that he didn't do it so the police arrested him. While in prison he had the ever lasting drive to steal rare and valuable things. The motive, is so that everything else, even in the eyes of a millionaire would be priceless.

Edd: Is that why I'm being held hostage?

Stephen: Half the reason.

Edd: What's the other?

Stephen: You kinda remind me of my wife.

I remind another man in this world of a beautiful woman...great. Though the gesture is flattering in most cases but hearing that can hurt a man's pride knowing that his masculinity it thrown out the window by sheer feminine qualities.

Edd: Oddly enough I get that a lot.

Stephen: I wouldn't be surprised. You have a small body and your skin looks like fresh water.

I felt my cheeks flare with heat seeing the man look down at me and smile after such a compliment. He adores me that much as his wife, that's why he kept me here.

 _ **RING! RING! RING!**_

I shot my head over his shoulder to stare at desk because of the abrupt ringing if the bank phone. I felt the room become filled with a strange vibe and I felt Stephen tense up.

Stephen: Go answer the phone...

I did as he asked and got up to answer it. His mood changes on a dime, but if I had lived the life he did than deceiving others would be a walk in the park for me too. Picking up the phone I put it to my ear.

Edd: Hello..?

 _Kevin: Dr. Vincent?_

What

Edd: Who is this?

 _Kevin: My name is Officer Barr, I'm working with the police across the street._

Edd: Oh good...wait, how do you know my name?!

 _Kevin: I picked your phone up when Masky threw it out._

Edd: So that was you?

 _Kevin: Yes it was...are you alright?_

His tone changed with the last part, he sounded deeply concerned for my safety.

Edd: I'm fine.

I heard him sigh in relief of a good answer, it did the same for me as well.

 _Kevin: Glad to hear that. Are you and Masky hungry by any chance?_

Edd: I'm not sure about him but I'm a little peckish myself.

 _Kevin: Well you're in luck, we're willing to feed you guys if he surrenders and gives you up._

Stephen: Who is it and what do they want?

His tone was stern and demanding as he saw the cops gather around their cars outside.

Edd: It's one of the officers from outside, they're willing to feed us if you let me go and surrender...

He turned his head giving me a view of his profile. I couldn't see his face due to the ski mask but I felt the rage twist his face.

Stephen: Get what ever you want, you said you were hungry, we'll talk about letting you go afterwards...

After that he trained his eyes back to the cops outside. I hope they don't open fire.

Edd: Could you please bring over two slices of chicken pizza with red peppers, a vanilla milkshake and a sprite? Oh and chocolate cheesecake if they have it.

 _Kevin: Sure...what does Masky want to eat?_

Covering the void receiver on the phone I looked at the back of Masky's head.

Edd: Stephen are you sure you don't want anything?

All he did was nod, he said nothing. In a way I felt bad for him, but I wont allow him to not eat.

Edd: Bring over a Caesar salad with Caesar dressing please.

I saw his head fidget at my placing his order.

 _Kevin: You'll get your order in about fifteen minutes...can you do me a favor?_

Edd: Yes.

 _Kevin: Put Masky on the phone please I would like to speak with Hun._

I look at Stephen again and tell the officer to hold on.

Edd: Stephen, the officer on the other end would like to speak with you.

Within a moment he stood walking backwards to me behind the counter.

Stephen: Face your back to the doors.

I turn need my body still holding the phone. He pushed my body against the counter trapping me between his pelvis and the marble counter. I squeaked in surprise at his actions and gave him the phone.

I wonder what Officer Barr wanted to talk with him about.


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER 6_**

* * *

Stephen: What do you want?

 _Kevin: Listen to me, if you hurt him or I find a hair out of place on his dorky head, I will personally put you in jail and let you rot in your own cell._

Stephen looked down at Edd and then back at the doors noticing the chip on the other end staring at him. Blazing emeralds glared at him, shooting bullets if possible. Looking back down at his hostage, Stephen felt some type of connection between the doctor and the cop.

Stephen: How about this, why don't you bring the for yourself and eat with us. But no vest, gun or radio of any sort... But bring two handcuffs. Do we have a deal?

Kevin states at the criminal from inside the pizzeria. "He's planning something, I know it..."

 _Edd:_ _ **AHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Kevin cringed taking the ear from his phone hearing the scream. He immediately ran to the window seeing the doctor turned and pinned down to the counter. Stephen had the gun to his head as he held Edd's hand behind his back while cradling the phone between his shoulder and cheek.

 _Stephen: We have a deal or he's dead. Do. We. Have. A. Deal?_

Kevin felt a dire need to rip to shreds everything in sight to get to the doctor. But doing as the criminal demanded was the only choice right now.

Kevin: Deal. Expect the food in fifteen minutes.

 _Stephen: We'll be waiting._

Stephen hung up the phone abruptly smiling seriously at the ginger cop from afar. He yanked Edd from his collared blue shirt and placed the gun right under his chin.

Kevin watched as the doctor squirmed in his grasp trying to hide from the gun. Tears started streaming from his eyes and strained his pants peach skin.

Rolf: Is sending Kevin good idea? He's more attached to hostage than earlier...

Nat: There's a number of ways this can go. We can send him over with no plan, 50-50 chance he comes out alive with the hostage and Masky in cuffs.

Rolf: Than there's the possibility if we send him over and he goes crazy and they all get killed.

Nat: There's a number of ways this can go, most ending in somebody getting hurt or dead, it's best if we just do as the guy says.

Nat chuckled thinking over why meant specifically asked for Kevin. Rolf looked at his boss quizzically.

Rolf: Why the laughing? What is funny?

Nat: I think I understand why Masky asked for him, I mean it's kinda funny and sweet.

Nat placed his hand on his chin as he watched his best friend get rid of the only protection against and armed criminal to save and innocent life.

Fifteen minutes later, the food was done and Kevin had a bag in his hand as he took his police hat off. Nat walked in with and took his jacket off placing it on the back if the booth Kevin had been sitting at all day. He stood straight as he loosened his tie smirking at his friend.

Kevin: Why are you giving me that look?

Nat: No reason, I just want you to do as Masky says but also protect that cute doctor too.

Kevin: You think any guy is cute.

Nat: You're not cute.

Kevin: That's right because I'm your friend and calling me cute would be weird.

Nat: Yea but I said Rolf was cute when I first met him, but as we got older he began more handsome and dashing. Now, his boyfriend is cute.

Kevin: I have yet to meet him still.

Nat: He's not the brightest tool in the shed but he's adorable when he tries.

Kevin sat the bags down on the table and undid his belt and untucked his shirt. If he's was doing this than he's doing it as comfortable as he can get.

Nat: I want to ask you something.

Kevin picked up the bags again and stood next to his boss and best friend.

Kevin: Shoot.

Nat: That hostage...use everything you have to keep him safe, he may not have been much of a thought before today but he's priceless to society and to his family.

Looking at him with a steely look, he spoke again.

Nat: I refuse to tell a seven-year-old child the it was our fault that his father is gone...

Turning he started to walk out of the restaurant.

Nat:...no price could replace a loved one.

Kevin couldn't make out the last part but felt his words stick to his mind. Flashes of the frail doctor crossed his mind. A sweet look from TV news switched to the twisted and warped frowns of today...what was worse was the blood curdling scream he let out when Stephen pinned him to the counter. His heart raced, beating out of control as if it would leap out of his chest.

Kevin: I won't let it happen...not again...

Kevin tightened his grip on the bag turning his knuckles white. Nazz saw this and confronted him before he walked out the door.

Nazz: You're a cop, right?

"What kind of...?" Kevin thought looking at the blonde woman as if she knew the obvious but asked anyways.

Kevin: Yes.

Nazz: So was my dad. Anytime a woman was in a hostage situation, he counted as he calmly walked to make exchanges...it helped him think rationally when things went bad...try it...

Nazz gripped his arm with a smile on her face. Being the son or daughter of a cop was something big in any family. You knew things most people didn't and had an advantage when going into problems. Whether they went good or bad, there were no regrets.

Nazz let him go and stood at the door watching him walk out and across the street.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6-" Kevin turned his head hearing the screeching of tiers behind the other patrol cars. He looked at it to see a red sports car, that he could never afford in his life, and a short man with black hair behind gold tinted sunglasses.

Kevin: Eddy?!

Eddy hoped out of the car, without even opening the door, and stomped over to Kevin.

Kevin: What the hell are you doing here?!

Eddy: You guys are taking forever! My nephew is starting to worry and Double Dee's mom is going crazy and cleaning the entire house! She cleaned my car twice!

Kevin: You are not helping now!

Stephen: Who's the short guy?!

They both turned to the bank doors to see Stephen with Edd in a head lock again.

Eddy: Double Dee!

Edd: Eddy?! What're you doing here?!

Eddy: These hacks are taking to long and the kid's starting to worry!

Stephen: He's a friend of yours?

Edd: Yes he is...

Rolf walked up and grabbed Eddy buy his bicep.

Rolf: Eddy, now is not time to be here!

Eddy: Than tell this jackass to do something!

Kevin: _ **Everybody stop!**_

Kevin screamed at the top of his lungs having all eyes trained on him. Masky held the gun up to Edd's temple making him moan in fright.

Stephen: Bring the food now and the rest of you stay back or I blow his brains out.

Edd saw Eddy tense up and move.

Edd: Stay there Eddy!

Rolf caught him in his arms holding him back. Kevin walked slowly to the doors where he stood at arms length in front of the two. He stared green daggers at a blazing fire and quaking earth. Edd watched the two in mid stare down and touched the cops hand. Kevin looked down into two big waving pools of blue eyes and felt ease watch over him.

Stephen: Nice to meet you person Officer Barr, lets make this a nice meal shall we?


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

* * *

Kevin sat on the floor with his back facing the door as he ate his Hawaiian pizza. He was more than pissed that he had to watch the doctor sit in the thief's lap and eat on a plush and soft couch.

Kevin: How's the food?

Edd turned to him with a delighted smiled.

Edd: Yes the food is quite wonderful, thanks again for bringing it.

Kevin felt his entire face flare up as he held his head down hiding his blush.

Kevin: Yea...n-no problem.

He continued to eat his pizza. His chest squeezed his organs and he felt butterflies when when he looked or talked to him. Was he into guys? Well, after meeting Nazz today, a stunning, drop dead gorgeous, vixen with blonde hair like gold...did nothing for him. If he noticed anything, he had been fixated by the doctors life more than anything today.

Edd: You need to eat.

Stephen: I said I wasn't hungry.

Edd: I don't care what you say, you need to eat something and I won't stand for you going hungry.

Kevin watched as Edd held a plastic fork with leafy green lettuce covered in Caesar dressing and held it to the felons mouth. The dressing was dripping from the fork and into the palm of his hand. Stephen felt like he was being babied. But...he was hungry. He sighed and lifted his mask with his fee hand.

Kevin observed the slightly tanned skin around his red toned lips. The man also had black chin hair. Edd smiled happily as he deposited the food into Stephen's open mouth. The criminal was content with the salad that Edd so kindly asked for. To think, killing him was his initial idea when robbing the bank, after seeing his face, his wife had come to help him instead. This doctor was like his angelic savior.

Seeing that the cop was staring intently at them, with a minor hint of jealousy, he grabbed Edd's hand startling him and licked his palm clean of the dressing. He did this deliberately and slowly to aggravate the officer watching from the floor. Stephen smiled under his mask and pulled Edd into his body. Chest against chest and barely an inch apart from their faces.

Stephen: Delicious...

Edd: Stephen...

Stephen: Feed me more please.

Edd: O-ok...

"Why did he agree to feed the **bastard**?! He has **hands** he can feed _**himself!**_ " Kevin thought as he angrily chomped down on his second slice of pizza.

After the food was finished Edd started on his chocolate cheesecake that he craved since he was a child. He beamed star like eyes towards sugary sweet before him. Both Kevin and Stephen were enticed by the sweet look the doctor gave off looking at the desert. Stephen snatched the fork from his hand and cut off a small slice of the desert to feed the doctor. He saw that this was angering the cop and in a way it was not only to prove a point to the world but to have a big of fun with these two as well.

Stephen: Open.

Edd did as told and opened his mouth. Stephen delicately put the food in his mouth and watched the fork glide between plump small lips.

Stephen: How is it?

Eddy: Very sweet.

Edd held his head down staring at the rest of his cheesecake trying to his his red face. Kevin had lost it and destroyed his ice cream cup of vanilla ice cream. Stephen saw this and pointed it out.

Stephen: Something the matter, Officer Barr?

Kevin smiled a genuinely fake smile as he cleaned his hands with the napkins. Though gritted teeth and blistering anger he said.

Kevin: Nothing at all.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

* * *

He _shared_ the damn **cheesecake** with **_him_** and didn't fight the fact that he was feeding him like he was his _**boyfriend**_! It was six-twenty in the evening and I was still sitting on the floor with a bag of trash from the food we ate. Masky has been testing my patience being all lovey-dovey with this dork, I mean feeding him cheesecake like he's a kid or his wife? Why is he so smitten with this guy?!

Kevin: So, uh, Masky...

Stephen: Hmmm?

Looking at the cop with a passive look.

Kevin: Can we talk about letting the doctor go?

Masky looked down at Edd who was staring up at him in his lap.

Stephen: You're a doctor?

Edd: Ah yes...I am...

Stephen: Cute.

Kevin was fuming at the angelic facade that this man was showing. If he went to jail now he would be out in less than a year for good behavior. Not only did this bug him but-why's Masky taking his shirt off?

Stephen: I've had this large bruise since yesterday and...

He paused and lifted his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor in front of Kevin. Edd marveled Stephen's abdominal structure, and boy was it something to marvel for sure. The same tanned skin with long scars, several tattoos both coloured and grey with black and white. Indeed there was a large bruise adorning his right side, Edd was confused on what he should take in first.

Stephen: Do you need a closer look?

He asked as he pushed himself closer to Edd trapping him between his gun hand and chest. Edd put his hands up on his chest trying to push him back but he wasn't strong enough. Kevin lifted his body from the floor but backed down when he saw Stephen's hazel eye dart over to him.

Stephen: Move and I shoot, I won't miss.

Putting his hands up in defeat he sat back down as he did before.

Edd: Stephen, have you been in a fight before today?

Looking at the frail and still embarrassed hostage, Stephen smiled leaned back against the sofa.

Stephen: Yes. Before I decided to rob this bank I was at the park sleeping and two guys thought that beating up a homeless guy would start the day nicely...

Kevin: Two guys?...Ah!

"Those two guys came in this morning with bloody noses and broken arms...that was him?!" What was surprising to him was just another day for Stephen. Two guys, who looked to be in the early twenties thought that messing with the poor would make time go faster and to teach the underprivileged a lesson. They were mistaken thinking that the police would understand them but they were wrong.

They were charged with assault and are awaiting trial, other homeless patrons of the park testified to seeing the boys disturb a sleeping hermit and confessed to the times they were assaulted in the past.

Stephen: Yea, I did nothing while the beat and kicked me.

Edd: Does it hurt?

Stephen: No, not really.

Edd was skeptical about this. There were a number of things that could be wrong and this first would obviously be a broken bone.

Edd: Officer Barr, do you think we can get him to the hospital?

Kevin: What?!

Edd: There's something wrong with the man and he has a serious injury.

Kevin: He said it didn't hurt so what's the problem?

Edd: You're really going to send a man to jail with possible broken limbs?!

He was outraged that a upstanding officer would let even a criminal suffer in prison with an injury.

Edd: Are you that bent on his capture that you want him to endure further injury?

Kevin: No that's not what I'm saying...

Edd stood from Stephen's lap with anger and the felon didn't even protest to it. He smiled evilly at Kevin knowing that the good doctor would get his way in any way possible.

Stephen: Edd, it's fine, really.

Turning to his new friend he stared angrily.

Edd: I won't hear anything from you mister.

He said putting his hands on his hips like a woman in charge. Stephen looked at him and remembered the time that he was working on a paper for work an he refused to sleep. She stood by the computer tapping her foot with his hands on her hips as she stared viciously at him. He caved in knowing the winner in anyway would be her.

His wife was such a beauty and forceful woman when she wanted, but she was a heart warming and generous woman that could give and give. He smiled and sighed as he stood smiling down at the doctor.

Stephen: Just like her. Ok, you win, I'll get it checked out.

Edd: Good.

Edd turned to Kevin with his arms moving to fold over his chest.

Edd: Officer, could you please call an ambulance and ask your fellow officers to escort us to the hospital where I work at?

Kevin: Uh...

Hesitation was the one thing a cop should never do when negotiating. His nerves were shaking him and just as Stephen, he sighed giving in to the princely surgeon.

Kevin: Let me ask my boss about what we can do, ok?

Edd: That you officer.

He smiled angelically making the poor man blush and turn his head to the side with a smug look. Stephen's initial thought was correct about the bags wearing monger, he had a head first falling crush for the frail doctor. However, so did he. He was never into guys, including the feminine ones like Edd. But spending so much time with him and seeing the striking resemblance between them how would he not take advantage of it?

They both had soft raven coloured hair, very pale and smooth porcelain skin, big blue eyes that you could fall endlessly in and a thin body with curves in all the right places to make any man bow down in mercy. They even had the same morals which stunned him, he was like Carrie...

Kevin stood slowly watching both Edd and Stephen carefully. He had his back against the door and before pushing it open he smiled deviously to the convict.

Kevin: Whatever game you're playing, it's only trivial to use him as a pawn.

The convict scoffed at the notion and laughed a little with Edd staring at him quizzically.

Stephen: I would never use him like that, he's the queen in my game; protected at all costs in an ivory tower high above the clouds...I'm just using the knight from the opposing side in a very special game. Can he win with him lack mister efforts?

A lethal jab taken at the upstanding Officer Barr of the L.A.P.D, with the wound still fresh he chuckled and walked out. "He's keeping him up in a tall ivory tower eh? Hmph, well then I'll just have to take him by force." He thought as he walked over to Nat and Rolf who were waiting behind patrol cars waiting to hear the results and why the hostage wasn't with him. He said nothing at first but eventually told them. This morning was a simple bank robbery from a well known villain, now it's a personal vendetta between rivals,and the prize is a cute doctor to take home. Who'll win this game?


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9**_

* * *

I watched as the ambulance pulled up in front of the bank. Hearing the sirens from down the block made my heart skip a beat. I smiled at Stephen having had thankfully gotten through that officer. I was a bit angry with him for denying Stephen medical attention but the man was only doing what was best for my sake. But the little tiff they had about chess and me being the "queen" and Officer Barr being the opposing knight...but what would that make Stephen? The paramedics came out of the truck with the gurney and waited for us outside the doors with Officer Barr.

I saw the anger phasing from his body and creating a tension filled void around him scaring the E.M.T's. Was he that concerned for me? It's quite odd for a man to be this obsessed over a hostage, even if it is a nobody such as myself.

Stephen: What's with that look?

I jumped at the sound of his voice bringing me back from staring at the cop.

Edd: Oh...nothing...Stephen!

I yelled his name ready to ask him something.

Stephen: What is it?

Staring up at the gentle smile through his ski mask and remembering the supple skin that adorned him was the largest and marvelous organ on his body.

Stephen: Edd, what's wrong?

Edd: Well...

Stephen: Edd.

In the spur of the moment, he turned us around and pinned me to the couch. His armed hand was facing the doors as I heard the E.M.T's run behind the cars and their truck for safety. Hopefully this didn't give the snipers a good chance for firing because there is a chance the bullet might go through him and hit me, or the sniper misses altogether.

Stephen gave me a steely look that scared me, as if the man needed more fear to install in people.

Stephen: Can I confess something to you?

Confess? What would he need to confess to me about? I nodded not knowing what would leave his mouth.

Stephen: I meant what I said about this being a game between me and that cop and also that you were the queen that I held in the ivory tower.

Though my status was not that of a pawn in this game, but still, the idea of being the most valuable piece in a game is still very unsettling to me and also hurtful. In a Way I'm still a piece to be used and played with at their own expense...but the queen of all things?

Edd: W-why would you say that? And why is this a game for you two?!

Stephen: Because there is something in that man that has yet to come out and you are a valuable key in doing just that.

Edd: So in a way I'm still a pawn to you?

Stephen: In a harsh reality of terms; yes.

So...Barr was right...I am being used. I still trust him and I don't think he would treat me as such but he just out right and said it. A game...a game I unwillingly took part in but was intended for two because I am the prize.

Edd: Why must I be a prize for one of you to claim?

Stephen: Two reasons, one being that there is value in things and people that make price tags look ridiculous as I've already said. The other reason...

He leaned down on me and used his free hand to lift his mask up to show his entire face. I felt my heart stop looking at this man. His face was like a mash up of Taylor Lautner, Sean Flynn and Bobby Lockwood, all men that I love watching on TV with Jim.

Stephen:... Was because you are striking and lovely, just like my wife Carrie... So full of life and generous with everything that you do...

His voice was breaking and I saw his smile degrade into sorrow. Tears began to well up in his eyes and trickle down his cheeks to meet my own. Crying, an emotion I've seen so often from the parents of lost patients and even an emotion that I adorned when loss had encountered me.

Stephen: If anything...being near you has been a wonderful treat and I would give you the world but it wouldn't compare to this.

Edd: Wha-!?

Before I could finish my words he kissed me. His supple skin was feverishly warm against mine and I didn't know what to think of this moment.

...

They've been making out for six minutes, I will kill him! I sat at the window seats clutching my radio watching the two go at it while Eddy was chatting up a storm with Nazz behind me.

Rolf: Kevin...

Calming myself before flipping off the handle, I turned to Rolf with a blank stare.

Kevin: What.

Rolf: Tell Rolf truth, do you like hostage doctor? It is fine if you do but-

Kevin: But what? He likes stupid Masky so what chance do I have of talking to him let alone being in the same room with him.

Rolf: How would you know unless try?

Eddy: Are you trying to get in Double Dee's pants bullet head?

I turned to Eddy who was rubbing his face with a dissatisfied look upon him. I guess his smooth talk didn't work on a girl like Nazz, I wouldn't blame her and I would've done the same thing to him if not worse.

Eddy: For some reason he's a babe magnet and a guy magnet. He's only had two good relationships and both ended horribly.

Rolf: How? Big time doctor like him should not care about long term status of relations.

Eddy: And if you think that you're an idiot.

Eddy stood between us and watched his best friend make out with a not so common criminal.

Eddy: In a way watching this makes me want to shred the guy to pieces but I wouldn't unless Double Dee was showing discomfort.

So by his best friend not showing a discomfort in the guy he wont step in? Considering our first encounter was less than desirable, he wouldn't like me dating him either.

Eddy: If anything I know Double Dee'll operate on the guy when you get to the hospital and he'll be glued to his side even afterward.

Rolf: They're moving.

We darted outside and watched as Edd supported Masky by his arm and walked him to the ambulance. They were talking as they walked and it painted me to figure out what the conversation was.

Rolf: Well, since Masky has took looking to you, you'd better get in medical care with them.

Kevin: I have to ride with them?!

Nat: I would advise that you did because we need eyes and ears on them at all times.

Kevin: Fine, here...

I hand him my gun and taser as I walk out and hop in the back with the doctor and the other E.M.T's. The ride was long and I had boring to do but watch him cater to that damn criminal. I wanna just take him for myself and just go far away...I probably can't now because he most likely thinks of me as a rude cop with no morals. We arrived at the hospital seven minutes later and he was taken immediately to the O.R. for surgery. I waited outside of the O.R. with Edd because we weren't allowed in.

Edd: Officer can I talk to you for a minute?

Kevin: Uh...sure.

We walked to the chairs several feet away from the operating doors and sat down. I stared at the ceiling hoping not to look at his cute face and then start talking in gibberish.

Edd: Why am I the queen to be given to the victor in this game between you and Stephen?

Oh that...with all honesty it wasn't a game for me.

Kevin: He made it a game, for me it was nothing more than doing my job.

A job I chose because every man in my family has done it before me and I've always wanted to defend people myself.

Edd: I see, I'm sorry for asking I had the assumption that you had feelings for me like Stephen said you did.

Wha-that little...The guy wasn't wrong about that part for him to believe it was just shocking. Taking a big huff of air I stood from the chair and walked over to the wall opposite of the chairs. I read the titles of the magazines and the scattered pamphlets in their nailed and framed holder before turning to the doctor and staring right into his big blue eyes.

Kevin: Do you want an honest answer from me rather than figuring out the puzzle for yourself? Mask- I mean, Stephen spelled it out in plain English why I'm here and he probably said why you were here as well.

Edd: As much fun as the thought of solving a puzzle to this conundrum is I would rather have a straight forward answer.

I scoffed hearing his reply and wave my finger like a mother does to her child.

Kevin: Thats the thing with him, he always leaves riddles for us to go on and of course we never figure them out in time enough, and if we do we still had one tiny detail wrong making him smarter than the rest.

It's been proven time and times again since he first started his thieving. We're not on his mental level to come even close to say that the L.A.P.D can match wits with him, even now when I think I do with this little crush he still bests me.

Kevin: I know his motives, and their not good, I was only protecting you doctor.

Edd: You don't need to protect me from Stephen and you don't know anything about him to say clearly what his motives are.

Kevin: I think I do doc. The man has robbed banks, jewelry stores, museums, any place that have items on display worth more than my life.

I saw his face twist into anger as he defended the incapacitated criminal.

Edd: Again, you know nothing of why he does these things!

Kevin: Then prey tell D. Vincent, tell me what the man values more than heart shopping price tags on diamonds and paintings?!

Edd:...People...

W and with that be stood and walked away down the hall and turned the corner. People? I know that he has a thing for the doctor but other people as well? If that's true then where was the compassion when we were all eating and those times he held me and the hostages, including the doc, at gun point?! I would run after him to stop him but I was told not to leave my post, granted I don't think a heavily sedated man can escape a hospital quickly. Nothing to do but sit back down and wait till he's patched up so I can read him his rights and never gain the good side of the doctor.

* * *

 _ **Sorry that this story took long to update, I had the chapters in the works and I was working on my other story and I started a new story for HTF too. But the next chapter will be up tomorrow so there's that to look forward to while I write and stuffs.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10**_

* * *

How dare he say that Stephen has those typical criminal motives?! I haven't known him for long and I still know very little about him, but I know with this gut feeling that I'm right. God it's like talking to Eddy and Ed, being smart has its ups but this is a constant down. After walking away from Officer Barr, I took the elevator downstairs to get some fresh air and to call Jim on the phone. I can't keep him waiting and mind as well tell him what's going on. After putting in the correct change and dialing my mom's house number, I heard a sweet yet annoyed voice after two rings.

Jim: I knew you went to the cleaning store.

I couldn't help but laugh hearing his voice.

Edd: I promise, I am not there Jim, honest. I called to tell you something, wait where's grandma?

Jim: She's cleaning and cooking, she kept mumbling to herself not to worry about her little "Marion"...isn't that your middle name daddy?

Damn her, for a woman in her late fifties she still hasn't learned how to keep a secret, even she's being discreet. I rubbed my temples as I looked over at the receptionist desk. I knew the girl taking the phone calls was Ed's' younger sister Sarah. She looked the same with her shoulder length ginger hair and sterling silver hoop earrings. The only difference would be her height, face and physique, she looks more of a woman than most but if only her temper would deplete than she would be more likable. But getting back to talking to Jim I took a deep breath in and told Jim what my day had turned into.

Jim: Wow, sounds like fun!

Edd: I assure you son that it is not. And since you know I was out here for a reason, I mine as well tell you why. I was going to the bank to pull out money to get that bike you wanted.

Jim: Really?!

I laughed a little hearing his enthusiasm.

Edd: Indeed. I told them to hold it for a while longer today in case I was late and I'm glad I did.

Jim: Well then, take your time with Stephen and Mr. Barr, I'll make sure grandma doesn't clean a hole through the kitchen counter. Bye dad!

Edd: Bye Jim.

Hanging up I looked over at the receptionist desk and walk over to it. Gaining her attention, Sarah turned to look at me with a radiant smile.

Sarah: Well if it isn't the famous Doctor Vincent, what brings you here today? Wait, you're not supposed to be here today it's your day off.

Edd: I'd rather not be famous, it's a bit annoying. I was brought here on the request of a friend.

Sarah: Really? I hope you they get better and they don't have to stay long, that masked criminal, Masky is here getting surgery.

I held a false surprised look about me and then scratched my head looking towards the corridor's that I emerged from.

Edd: Uh Sarah, that's why I'm here. I know the criminal very well and-

Sarah: Before you say anymore, let's talk privately.

She asked her friend to cover for her as she took my hand and guided me to a secluded hall of the hospital. Once there she opened the door to a med room and told me to wait here. Not all hospitals have this but I take it since this is a small hospital that barely gets any major action than this would be common. She came back with with two soda cans and hopped up on an empty table.

Sarah: Ok, start talking.

Edd: Ok well uh...to keep it short, he held me hostage while he and the attending officer have a battle between one another for my love...

She hadn't even gotten the chance to open her drink and in a result of telling her all this she dropped the can on the ground. Quickly picking up the now dented can I held it for her waiting till she came too.

Edd: I would love to keep this conversation going but it takes two to talk...

Sarah: I'm sorry, I just... Wait, the officer you came in with is a friend of mine!

Edd: Really? How do you know him?

Sarah: Ed's dating his friend that he works with.

Edd: Is that so?

To think this world is smaller than I originally thought.

Sarah: Wait, and you also said that the office that came with you likes you?!

Edd: Yes, which is very flattering.

Sarah: That stupid...

Her anger was rising from me mentioning Officer Barr, what was it that made her angry about him?

Edd: I think I'll go back to where he is, I'm kind of worries about Stephen.

Sarah took a sharp breath in and hopped off the table. She looked at the door with a scowl and nodded to me to follow her. We arrived back where I left the officer waiting and found him back in his chair waiting patiently.

Sarah: Hey motor-head!

He jumped and saw me walking with Sarah and gasped with shock.

Kevin: Sarah-!

She immediately grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him up from his seat. Despite her being a couple feet shorter than the both of us, she was still able to lift him of the ground.

Kevin: Woah!

Sarah: You idiot! Why didn't you say anything?!

Kevin: What the hell are you talking about Sarah?!

Sarah: We've been trying to set you up with this guy for months!

She threw him back down on the chair folding her arms over her chest and tapping her foot aggravated. Wait, so he's the reason Eddy has been asking me to hang out late at night for that's part few months was to meet Officer Barr?! I look at his face to see the same reaction of confusion and realization. He didn't know that he was being set up with me specifically.

Kevin: Are you...

He looked at me with a creeping blush on his face then turned to the wall to avoid my gaze as he mumbled under his breath.

Edd: Uh...Kevin?

He jolted in his seat bolted out of the chair. He turned and looked at me with a grimaced look.

Kevin: I...really do like you, I didn't know who you were before because Rolf and Ed wouldn't tell me your name, or what you looked like. But I like hearing about you from Ed and Sarah when I hung out with them...

He glanced over at Sarah and then back at me.

Kevin: But even now, actually getting to see you in person made me like you even more...but I had to sit and watch you be smothered by Stephen which just made my blood boil.

I saw his fist clench at the mention of Stephen. Neither of these men are bad at all and they do make my heart race like a steam engine. Stephen put a thrill in my heart while Kevin made me feel protected, however, I felt overflowing love from them both which is something I have never experienced before.

Kevin: I had to step down at times, before I lost a citizen and someone I care about...

Edd: Why didn't you say this to me before? I would've understood.

Sarah: He's never done this before; being set up on blind dates, never having strong feelings and being head over heels for a guy.

Kevin: Thank you Sarah.

He said sarcastically. She shrugged and stared at the both of us.

Sarah: Look, it's obvious that both of you see something in the other. So work this out, now.

With that Sarah left us and went back to her desk. She wasn't wrong, I do feel something for him and whether it's romantic or not I haven't figured. I stepped towards him fiddling with the bottom of my shirt.

Edd: I kinda wished you had said something a bit sooner...

Kevin: Same here, however I couldn't because I was more focused on trying to get you to safety since that is apart of my job.

Edd: And as far as I've seen you do very poorly at it.

He laughed as I did and that's when the operating doors opened. I rushed all the way to Stephen's side as they wheeled him to into the room right down the hall from the O.R.

* * *

 _ **Edd you hopeless nerd, the man that wants you the most is trying to set you up with a cop that will break his leg for you. Hope you guys liked this chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER 11**_

* * *

 _Stephen_ was still asleep and resting since he got out of surgery and the doctor says he has to stay here for a week before he can be released into our custody. Edd was in the room by his bedside just watching him sleep with a worried look. Are you kidding me?! I think I quit, trying to be in his life-well trying to even talk normally, is a challenge. Thanks to Sarah we found out who the other was and that we were supposed to me at some point in time.

I watched him stand and smile genuinely at Stephen and then turn to me.

Edd: Uh...I'm going to get some food and I was wondering if you wanted anything.

Just staring at him and listening to his offer made my heart race.

Kevin: Ummm...just a coffee please, thank you.

He smiled and nodded at me before leaving out the door and down the hall. I smirked inwardly at his offering me food and then looked at the cock blocker lying in his bed. He had the oxygen mask on his face I could visibly see his hot breath showing us that he's still living. His black mask was taken off and his tanned face was visible as well. I've never seen his actual face before but I guess Edd has on the count that he has special access to anything Stephen related.

His hair was matted with sweat, presumably from surgery, and his body had the same build as mine. So, if Stephen ever disappoints him he won't have to complain about the comparison between us. I walked over to him and looked at his pulse monitor, he has a steady breath and his seems fine.

Edd: I got you some food!

I jumped at his voice and turned to see him with three bags of food.

Kevin: Did you get all this for you?

Edd: No silly, us.

He smiled as he walked over to the little couch and coffee table towards the window on the other side if the room. He got it for "us", that was just too sweet of him to do.

Edd: I got you coffee but never even bothered to ask how you take it.

Hopefully, like you, in bed.

Edd: So I asked Sara and she told me that you have a major sweet tooth.

Kevin: Surprised to hear that a cop has a thing for sweets?

Edd: It's not often that you hear a cop wanting cookies, doughnuts maybe, but not cookies.

Kevin: Remind me to thank Sarah for helping, she helped you pick out my favorite things-

Looking in the bag I noticed that there were double of some of my favorite things; double the sour candy, double the sugary soft drinks, even double-well it wad quadruple the instant ramen because I guess he didn't know which one I liked, and neither did Sara.

Edd: I was surprised when Sarah said that these were the things you liked.

Kevin: I didn't know that you liked that same things.

Edd: Well for a doctor and and off and on dentist I have an unexplainable sweet tooth.

Kevin: That's cute.

I smiled and started fishing stuff out of the bag. I was hungry after leaving the bank and I wanted to talk to Nazz. She helped me before we left and when I had to go in the bank, she had a father in this profession so she knows what to do and what to say.

...

He thought my sweet tooth was cute, why do I feel so giddy and happy about this. I watched as he rummaged through the bag and grabbed things out and went over to the door to call a passing nurse. I went over to Stephen and sat a little electronic flower that dances when you talk next to his bed. I want him to get better, he needs to.

Edd: Well I guess I should call Eddy and mom to let them know I'm ok...

Wait, that's right, Stephen threw my cell phone earlier today. Great, the second bad thing he does today and that was a good phone too. Walking back in the room, Kevin smiled deviously as he sat everything on the table and went over to a door opposite of Stephen's bed.

Edd: You seem happy.

Kevin turned to me with a wide toothy grin.

Kevin: Yup! I asked the nurse if there was a microwave that she could bring in and she told me that the room my Sargent requested had a small kitchen in here.

Edd: Really?!

Wow, since when did we add those features? He turned the knob and opened the door. I walked behind him hearing a gasp of excitement leave his body. I retaliated in the same fashion seeing the large spacious kitchen complete with island, large refrigerator, fully functional stove with a convection oven above it and cabinets with fully stocked cleaning and cooking supplies?!

Edd: This is a utopia...

Kevin: I've always wanted a kitchen like this, bad part about that would be that it wouldn't be there for long because I can't cook.

Edd: Then what have you been eating?

Kevin: Mostly take out, yogurt and leftover from Sunday dinner with my parents.

Edd: You poor thing...

Looking back over at the the instant noodles I bought for the both of us, now I think that was a bad idea for Kevin to keep eating that stuff. I walk up to him and grab his wrist. He jolted at my touch and looked down at me.

Edd: See if you can radio one someone to get some to buy some things, I can make you a home cooked meal if you'd like?

He instantly froze making this a very awkward pause in this conversation. Looking back and forth from my face to my hand he warmly stepped closer to me.

Kevin: Uh sure, I'll do that is there anything you hands in mind that you wanted to make?

Edd: Well I was thinking that making spaghetti would suit your taste-

Kevin: Then do it. I love spaghetti and hopefully this could be our practice date?

He sounded unsure of himself when asking but it was cute to seeing him try.

Edd: Well, call up Rolf or somebody and ask them to get everything I'll set up in here, the date starts when dinner is ready.

* * *

 ** _Hospital food never tasted good to me, but this hospital is really fancy and everybody knows Double Dee is the best cook in town! Kevin, eat your heart out. Hope you guys like this chapter._**


End file.
